Rafe
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Edisi tjerita tjinta. Dua anak muda, menjalani kisah cinta yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Ini cerita tentang si merah yang menginginkan si pirang.


**Rafe: Tjerita Tjinta**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**rafe; garis hubung suatu struktur yang simetris**

**+ cantrik; **_**jw n**_** orang yang berguru kepada orang pandai (sakti); murid pendeta (pertapa); pengikut.**

**peringatan: akan ada beberapa kata cantrik. lebih didominasi percakapan daripada deskripsi.**

**INFANTRUM CHALLENGE **

**ooo**

Kafetaria tidak lebih sepi dari hari-hari biasanya.

Si pirang tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk terus dan terus menghisap es coklatnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi dan blas. Habis. Wajahnya berseri-seri menatap temannya yang tengah melihat ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat satu ke atas. "Enak?" tanyanya di sela-sela suara hujan yang yang masih deras di luar sana. Si pirang dengan mata biru cemerlang itu masih saja berani memesan es coklat di musim hujan yang pastinya suhu cukup dingin. Itu berarti badan pun jadi cukup rentan dengan yang namanya penyakit, bukan?

"Enak sekali! Terima kasih, Gaara! Aku sayang padamu!" kata si pirang dengan tangan terulur ke depan, menarik kepala Gaara lalu melepasnya kembali. "Senang sekali hari ini aku ditraktir sampai tiga orang. Bayangkan! Hari ini aku kenyang tanpa ada sepeserpun pengeluaran!"

"Tapi kau harus pulang sendiri, ya?" kata si merah dengan nada malas. Teh panas di cangkir keramik putih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Masih bisu di atas alas. "Aku harus buru-buru pulang ke rumah."

"Yaaa Gaara. Ini hujan!"

"Aku tahu ini hujan," katanya sambil mengambil telepon genggamnya dari atas meja dan menaruhnya di sakut celananya. "Kau tetap harus pulang sendiri. Dengan uangmu."

"Cih. Tahu seperti ini, aku tidak bakal mengiyakan traktiranmu, deh. Hujan-hujan begini kau suruh aku pulang."

Si merah mendesah, meraih kedua pipi si pirang dan berkata, "Iya. Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Asyik!" jeritnya, bahagia. "Uangku tak bakal habis."

"Dasar."

**ooo**

"Um...Gaara, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

Si pirang tengah duduk bersama si merah di bawah pohon beringin di dekat lapangan basket. Si merah menopang dagu dengan tumpuan paha yang disilangkan di atas paha lainnya. "Apa?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

"Siapa dia?"

"Anak mahasiswa. Aku baru saja bertemu dia seminggu yang lalu dan aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Kau mudah sekali jatuh cinta ya? Berarti kau cenderung seperti perempuan murahan."

Si pirang menoleh dengan mata melotot dan mencubit lengan si merah dengan keras. Amat keras, hingga si merah menjerit kesakitan.

"Ino! Cubitanmu tidak usah sampai yang berputar seperti itu juga. Ya ampun, sakit!"

"Siapa suruh kau bilang aku cenderung perempuan murahan."

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?"

"Apa gitu, hal-hal positif kek, kayak '_Wah! Orangnya seperti apa? Semangat Ino!'"_

"Aku bukan tipe Sakura atau Tenten atau Hinata. Aku cowok, jadi tidak mungkin aku akan berkata seperti '_Wah selamat! Terus berjuang! Ganbatte ne!'_"

"Kau sendiri? Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kampungan."

"Harus ya?"

"Hei. Kita ini anak SMA."

"Terus?"

Si pirang berdiri, menatap si merah sebentar lalu berlalu.

"Hei, hei! Tanggung jawab cubitanmu ini bagaimana? Masih sakit, woi!"

"Terserah! Pakai obat-obatan tradisional saja!"

**ooo**

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

Kali ini si merah ditarik paksa oleh si pirang ke kantin sekolah. "Aku di-sms sama kaknya. Katanya ia mau jadi pacarku!"

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Selamat."

"Terima kasih. Wah, kalau aku kencan aku bakal pakai baju apa ya?"

"Koteka saja. Lebih seksi."

"Kurang ajar!"

**ooo**

Musim panas. Terik sekali.

Si pirang menangis di hadapan si merah.

"Aku diputuskan karena aku dianggap terlalu kekanakan untuk dia."

"Aku tak bisa bicara terlalu banyak tapi aku turut berduka."

"Ini sudah bulan keenam kami berpacaran tapi dengan jeleknya ia memutuskanku padahal kami belum pernah berkencan sekalipun."

"Berarti, kotekamu belum pernah terpakai dong? Benar?"

Cubitan lagi. Suara jerit lagi.

"Sakit!"

Air mata si pirang makin deras. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, si merah mengangkat tangannya dan merangkul pundak yang masih tak seimbang itu. "Sabar. Semua akan kembali seperti semula."

**ooo**

Hari kelulusan, terpasang di kepala masing-masing. Mereka bukan lagi anak-anak berseragam. Fase remaja tinggal sedikit lagi mereka lewati. Senyum mengembang di wajah mereka dan orang tua mereka yang hadir di auditorium besar nan megah itu.

Si pirang menoleh dari kursi bagian siswi, mencari si merah yang juga menoleh dari kursi bagian siswa. _Mencarinya_. Masing-masing melempar senyum dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan.

Tanpa kata. Hanya senyum dan mata yang bicara.

**ooo**

Masa-masa orientasi adalah masa yang menjemukan. Si pirang berlari-lari tak jelas, mencari tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya. Sudah dua bulan lebih sejak kelulusannya di SMA dan itu berarti, sudah hampir dua bulan ia telah tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya. Ia lebih memilih menetap di luar negaranya. _"Agar lebih mandiri_," katanya ketika sedang berdiskusi dengan orang tuanya. "_Aku tak akan macam-macam di Amerika. Aku akan mencoba pulang tiap Desember atau hari-hari lainnya."_

Kepergiannya di antar oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang lebih memilih kuliah di tempat yang sama, di negara yang sama. "_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Belajarlah!_"

"_Itu pasti_," yakinnya.

Tak ada si rambut merah sejak hari kelulusan itu. Terakhir mereka bertemu di bawah pohon beringin dekat lapangan basket dengan toga masing-masing terpasang di kepalanya. Tali toga sudah berada di sisi lain.

"_Kau akan melanjutkan perjalananmu ke mana setelah ini?" _tanya si merah.

"_Amerika. Itu pun kalau tak ada halangan."_

"_Kau sudah melupakan mahasiswa itu?"_

"_Tak ada urusan lagi dengannya."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Jadi apa?"_

"_Bolehkah aku berjanji satu hal? Janji yang harus kita sepakati bersama."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Suatu saat, di umur kita yang telah menginjak dua puluh tahun, kita akan bertemu di London Eye, naik ke atasnya dan bertukar cerita."_

"_Kenapa harus di sana?"_

"_London Eye itu tempat yang indah. Jadi kupikir akan bagus kalau kita bertemu di sana."_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa ke sana?"_

"_Berdoalah."_

"_Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doa kita."_

"_Amin."_

**ooo**

Musim gugur. Si pirang mendapat waktu libur lebih cepat daripada teman-temannya yang lain karena semua tugasnya telah rampung diselesaikan. Umurnya hampir 21 beberapa bulan lagi. Kejutan, orang tuanya akan datang ke Amerika dan mereka akan melepas rasa rindu.

Ia pun menjemput orang tuanya di _airport_. Terlihat wajahnya bahagia melihat kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun musim panas kemarin ia sempat bertandang beberapa hari ke rumah mereka –_rumahnya_, ia masih saja rindu. Siapa yang tidak rindu kepada orang tua mereka dengan jarak terpisah hampir sepuluh ribu mil jauhnya?

Mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran terseohor di kota itu, sesekali bersenda gurau di antara pengunjung yang makan ataupun sedang memesan makanan.

Kejutan lagi. Orang tua si pirang membawa sesuatu. Tiga buah tiket. Ke London. Untuk liburan. "Merayakan kesuksesanmu dalam perkuliahan. Nilaimu selalu bagus, kan?"

Hanya rasa terima kasih yang amat besar dari mulut si pirang.

Sekaligus otaknya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Janjinya dengan si rambut merah.

**ooo**

Ia sampai di London. Udaranya berbeda. Gedung menawan telah menyapanya. Halo, liburan.

**ooo**

Dua hari sudah ia berlibur habis-habisan bersama keluarganya. Sekarang ia tak ada kegiatan. Ia akan pulang lusa. Si pirang tak akan mau menghabiskan waktunya begitu saja.

Segera ia mengambil boot-nya lalu pergi sendirian. Satu tempat yang belum ia kunjungi bersama keluarganya.

London Eye.

**ooo**

Antrian panjang terhampar di depan matanya. Udaranya agak dingin, si pirang merapatkan mantelnya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini, ia telah menelepon orang tuanya _kalau-kalau_ mereka tiba-tiba mencarinya.

"_Aku ingin menikmati kota, bu. Boleh?_" katanya ketika masih berada di dalam kereta.

"_Jangan terlalu lama,"_ kata ibunya yang saat itu sedang merapikan beberapa barang di kamar hotelnya.

"_Tidak akan lama."_

Begitu janjinya. Ia tidak akan lama.

Ada hasrat untuk bertemu si merah. Tapi si pirang menganggap itu hanyalah keinginan semata. Toh biasanya, tak akan terwujud. Ucapan janji tiga tahun yang lalu tak digubrisnya lagi. Yang ada sekarang, London Eye dengan gagah ada di hadapannya.

Akhirnya tiba gilirannya untuk naik. Pukul tujuh lebih lima belas. Pintu kapsul dibukakan untuknya. Ia masuk ke dalamnya dan duduk di sisi kanan kapsul. Tapi, pintu kapsul belum juga ditutup hingga seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam mulai dari mantel hingga boot-nya. Topinya yang berwarna hitam bertuliskan lambang merk terkenal, menutup separuh mukanya yang menunduk. Udara memang cukup dingin.

Pintu kapsul pun ditutup dan kapsul pun bergerak naik perlahan.

Si pirang memandangi lelaki rambut hitam dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan curiga. Agak mengerikan satu kapsul dengan seseorang yang belum dikenal.

"Udara dingin, ya?" katanya sambil membuka topi.

Lalu, si pirang tercengang. Wajah yang dikenalnya, tapi dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Hitam.

Tapi matanya, matanya yang hijau tak berbohong.

Si pirang berteriak kegirangan dan memeluknya. "GAARA! OH SENANGNYA KITA BERTEMU LAGI!"

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Aku tahu kau bakal ke sini. Buktinya benar kan?"

"Umurmu sekarang berapa?"

"21."

"Katanya kita akan bertemu di usia dua puluh tahun. Lewat setahun."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Masih 20. Sebentar lagi juga akan 21. Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau yang naik kapsul ini aku?"

"Rambutmu. Wajahmu. Masih sama."

"Berarti aku awet muda dong, ya?"

"Mungkin juga."

"Kapsulnya makin naik. Agak takut juga, ya, berada di ketinggian seperti ini."

"Tapi pemandangannya indah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bisa bertepatan seperti ini? Maksudku pada waktu yang tepat."

"Aku tinggal di sini, Ino. Aku selalu mengunjungi tempat ini kalau ada waktuku. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan wajahmu."

"Oh ya? Berarti selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini kau selalu mencariku di sini? Hebat!"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku lebih. Ya, karena kau tak sempat mengantarku ke Amerika."

"Aku sudah lebih dulu ke sini."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kau akan kuliah di sini? Biar kita bisa bertukar pesan."

"Sekarang teknologi canggih."

"Oh ya, berapa pin bb mu?"

"2DE4352."

"Oke. Kau terima, ya."

"Handphoneku tertinggal di rumah."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Sangat baik. Sebentar lagi aku lulus."

"Wow! Sarjana _cumlaude_!"

"Begitulah."

"Wah kapsul ini sudah hampir sampai di puncak. Dan lihat itu! Wow! Indah sekali pemandangannya dari sini!"

Si rambut hitam tersenyum dari sisinya, melihat senyum bahagia si pirang di wajahnya.

"Ino, lucu tidak kalau aku tiba-tiba jadi puitis?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku yang tak pernah berkata puitis lucu tidak bisa berkata sesuatu yang puitis?"

"Coba saja. Siapa tahu gombalanmu itu enak didengar."

"Maukah kau mengijinkanku jadi pendetamu lalu kau jadi cantrikku?"

Si pirang menoleh, menatap si hitam dengan tatapan nyaris tertawa. "Itu maksudnya apa? Ya, aku mengerti tentang bagian pendetanya, tapi...cantrik?"

"Maksudnya," kapsul terus bergerak naik ke atas dan lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si pirang. "Seperti ini."

Tangan lelaki itu menggenggam jari si pirang, membuat si pirang makin terpojok ke kaca. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Tepat kapsul mereka juga nyaris sampai di puncak, lalu terhenti. Pemandangan kota London benar-benar indah. Indah sekali. Si hitam tersenyum dengan mata memandang mata biru di depannya yang tertutup rapat dengan bibir dikatupkan rapat-rapat.

"Kau itu lucu, ya?" kata si hitam makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah si pirang. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, si pirang makin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, mengeraskan rahang-rahangnya, dan berusaha membuat jantungnya tak berdebar terlalu kencang.

Wajah si rambut hitam bergerak ke arah lain, mencium pipi si pirang dengan lembut. Si pirang membuka matanya dan mata mereka bertemu pandang. Seringaian si hitam ditangkap oleh titik kuning di dalam mata si pirang. "Itu maksudnya."

"Aku masih tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya dengan kalimat yang kau sebut tadi?"

Diciumnya lagi pipi si pirang dan dibisikkannya sesuatu. "Aku menyukaimu. Selama di SMA kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Aku jadi punya keinginan agar kau jadi 'pengikutku' dan aku jadi 'pendetamu'."

"Maksudmu kau ingin kita menikah? Cepat sekali!"

"Cepat atau lambat. Tapi lebih baik kita pacaran dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah."

"Maksud kata terserah itu apa?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku pasrah. Aku kalah. Kau membuatku bimbang beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

"Berarti kau kangen aku ya?"

"Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga, sih."

"Nafasmu harum."

"Kau juga. Tapi wajahmu tidak capek di samping pipiku terus?"

"Aku malah tak mau beranjak dari sini. Baumu menggoda."

"Gombal. Jadi ceritanya, janji kita waktu SMA maksudnya nembak gitu?"

"Kasarnya sih, iya. Kok tahu sih?"

"Kan aku pintar."

"Benar-benar kamu ini. Kalau bicara, aku pasti selalu kerepotan."

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku cium bibirmu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Malu! Hei ini tempat umum!"

"Orang tak akan melihat kita."

"Kau ini—WAH! Kita sudah sampai di puncak!"

"Teriakanmu masih sama. Telingakunya nyaris tuli."

"Siapa suruh wajahmu masih di samping pipiku daritadi."

"Tutup matamu."

"Ada apa?"

"Tutup saja."

"Sudah—"

"..."

"..."

"Buka matamu."

"Kau menciumku tanpa bilang-bilang. Firasatku benar, kelakuanmu kalau begitu pasti mau aneh."

"Aku gemas melihatmu. Kita sudah pacaran, bukan?"

"Kupikir aku belum memberimu jawaban."

"Kalau begitu beri jawaban sekarang."

"Tidak mau. Kau memaksaku. Itu namanya pelecehan."

"Tapi kau mau. Jantungmu saja berdegup kencang."

"Iya. Aku mau jadi cantrikmu."

"Kau setuju aku jadi pendetanya?"

"Iya."

**ooo**

Cubitan. Jeritan.

Ini sudah hari kepulangan si pirang ke Amerika. Masa liburan telah habis. Si rambut hitam kali ini mengantarnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut si pirang dengan sebuah ringisan rasa sakit. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Huh, baru pertama kali ada lelaki yang memperhatikanku seperti ini."

"Mahasiswa yang dulu?"

"Sekarang juga pacarku mahasiswa."

"Mukamu merah."

"Aku pakai _blush on _hari ini."

"Bohong. Bilang saja kau malu."

"Iya, iya. Susah bohong sama orang kayak cenayang."

"Mau kucium?"

"Ih, kau jadi maniak ya? Memangnya kau kira aku ini apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Belajar yang baik."

"Pasti. Kau juga. Jangan macam-macam."

"Iya."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Dah."

"Dah."

**ooo**

Hujan. Dingin di luar. Kafetaria tak lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Si pirang mengaduk es coklatnya dengan sendok. Umurnya sudah dua puluh dua tahun. Ia tinggal menyusun penelitiannya dan kuliahnya pun beres.

Rambutnya dikucir kuda dan disisakan beberapa helai di dekat telinganya. Bau coklat menyeruak.

Pintu kafetaria terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalamnya. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku menghampiri mejanya. Rambut hitamnya telah dicukur menjadi lebih rapi, tidak gondrong. Diciumnya puncak kepala si pirang dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Rindu aku?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Kau jelek."

"Aha."

"Hari ini kau mau mentraktir aku tidak? Soalnya aku tidak mau mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun hari ini."

"Enak saja."

"Hei! Sudah ada tiga orang yang mentraktirku hari ini."

"Dan aku orang yang keempat?"

"Iya. Ayolah! Sekalian antar aku pulang."

Si rambut hitam mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam kedua pipi si pirang. "Iya. Hari ini aku yang bayar."

"Asyik!"

**ooo**

"Makasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Oh ya, hotelmu di mana?"

"Aku tidak tinggal di hotel. Hanya di rumah teman."

"Tak terasa sudah malam ya?"

"Ya dan aku juga sudah mengantuk."

"Selamat malam."

"Ino."

"Apa—?"

"..."

"..."

"Selamat malam, juga."

**ooo**

"Ibu, Ayah, izinkan aku," kata si rambut hitam. Umur si rambut hitam 27, si pirang nyaris 27. Si rambut hitam dan si pirang telah mengambil S2. Si pirang bekerja di perusahaan televisi besar di New York, dan si rambut hitam bekerja di sebuah lembaga pengacara yang terletak di 5th Avenue, New York

"Izinkan aku mempersunting Yamanaka Ino sebagai istriku."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Sangat yakin."

"..."

"Kapan akan kau nikahi dia?"

**SELESAI?**

_a/n:_

Saya bikin fic gak mutu lagi, _temans._ Kembali dengan _pair _yang sama setiap muncul...kelihatan kayaknya saya bener-bener penulis yang cukup di bawah rata-rata ya kemampuannya *ngaku*  
>Tapi jujur saya nulis <em>pair<em> ini rada deg-degan gitu haha.

Eniwei, Sanich-san, maaf kalau fic ini tak seperti yang anda bayangkan. Fic ini tidak manis DX


End file.
